How do you like me now
by LightningRose
Summary: She was his, but he wasn't always hers. She's ready to step up and finally take what she knows belongs to her. Her husband. SerenaDarien.
1. Default Chapter

AN: HAHA new story! I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, and i like AUs so no sailor scout stuff. Anyways, hope you guys like this, if i dont get as many reviews i'll just go back to writing the other story more. I'm not giving up on it just started with this new one and havent had time to Update Hell's Palace just yet. SORRY ! but i will!

Summary: They had been together for as long as they had known eachother, he just couldn't let her go. She was his and his alone, but now shes wondering why exactly she stayed with him all these years. Does she love him? Does he love her? She had never been with any other except him, but she knew he had been with others, and she just let him get away with it. But things are soon to change in their relationship, She was his for so long, now its time for him to become hers and only hers.

CHapter 1: Reflections

Title: How do you like me now

Author: LightningRose

((((((((((( Serena's POV ))))))))))))

Obsession,  
Money,  
Need.  
Thats what life was about, it was never about love. We never even mentioned the word, never questioned eachother. He did his thing, and me?

I let him.

He has never told me he loved me but then again I never have either. I don't even know if I do love him. We have been together for so long...since middle school. It just felt right to be with him, I care in someway, i must have in order to stay with him for so long. We married right out of highschool feeling it was the right thing. After that we both went to college, unfortunately different colleges. I had never been without him by my side and it was a bit strange for me to have so much freedom. Other men talked to me and told me they liked me, in highschool I wasn't allowed to talk to other guys and he wouldn't let any other guy near me unless they were friends of his. He found out about these men though, when he came for a surprise visit, one of his many check ups on me. I didn't mind, I never thought I was doing anything wrong but of course in his eyes talking to another man when he wasn't around was a horrible act. He was always going to drastic measures to keep me safe or make sure I was always near, so he made me switch to his college even if it meant I had to change my major. It was like highschool all over again, I must say I didn't mind. For he was by my side once again. So here we are both doctors, young, making loads of money and still...I'm not completely happy with life. Not to mention he was my partner, we did surgeries together and worked together, our offices were next to eachother. I'm sure he had something to do with it all, he just never lets me go.

Back in out sophomore year in highschool I wanted to break up, told him I wanted to see what it was like to date other guys. I always had to watch him flirt with other girls, watched them come up to him while I was standing there and just flirt with him. Back then I would get jealous and try to say something to them but he would always give me this look then later lecture me on how I don't trust him. I argued back that he was the one who didn't trust me because he never let me talk to another guy. Sometimes he would become angry or just laugh when I fought with him but the next day we still would be walking down the halls holding hands, together side by side.

Till this day he is always watching over me. Were companions more than lovers it seems, we haven't made love in so long and its only been a few times in all the years we have been together. I know he sleeps with other women and it hurts, I think maybe i'm not good enough for him. But what can I do? I've never been with anyone else. Do I love him? Is that why I won't leave him? Is it the reason why when he doesn't come home at night I cry in our bed, when I know for a fact he's with another woman? I can't even answer my own questions...because I have never experienced love.

(((( End of POV )  
Serena sat there at her desk in deep thought. Her friends who she still kept contact with from highschool often questioned her as to why she was still with him. And lately she had been asking herself the very same questions. Here she was at the age of 24, married to the same man she met in 7th grade and dated throughout highschool and married before college. She never even dated another guy, never been touched by another, how could she possibly know if he was the one for her if she had never been with another to test her feelings. Her time in college without him was enjoyable but she was used to him being there for her that she never though about it, not until now. She heard a knock on her office door and watched as her secretary Molly walked in.

" Ms. Serena, Dr. Anderson ask for your assistance in a labor. She says she won't tell your husband if you won't" The two women laughed as serena grabbed her white doctors jacket, put it on and walked swiftly down the halls, making sure her husband wasn't near. The truth was, she was deciding to work with Dr. Anderson instead of with her husband, but she just hadn't told him just yet. She loved children and helped in the child's ward on her breaks, delivery and children were Amy's field, so she wanted to work with her. Sometimes Amy would ask serena to help her whith a labor. Serena wanted a child of her own but she was afraid to bring it up at home. She and her husband never really talked about intimate matters, he never talked about children so she didn't know how he would react to her bringing it up. Getting back to where she was heading, she could see Amy running into one of the delivery rooms, which caused herself to run as well. For amy to be running something must be wrong. She came into the room and autmatically began working. Not really noticing the man standing at the door watching her.

"Amy we need to get this baby out now!" They were all running around trying to make it where the woman was feeling as little pain as possible, but the baby wasn't comming out, it was stuck. There was so much blood, on the floor on the nurses on serena and amy it was everywhere they would be lucky if the mother survived. The baby was peaking out its heard breaking through but it seemed as though something was holding the baby in, thats when they noticed the cord wrapped around the neck of the baby.  
"Serena hurry, were losing them both!"

((( An hour later )))

"Good job in there serena, I can't wait for when you switch over to my area." Amy smilled at serena as they walked into the nursery to look after the brand new baby they just saved. Serena sat next to the makeshift crib and ran a petite finger along the babies soft chubby arm. What she wouldn't give to have the ability to call him her own. She looked into his small face and smiled imagining what it would be like to be a mother. Her thoughts came to a crashing halt as the sound of glass being tapped could be heard. Serena looked around to the glass window that peered into the nursery to see who was disturbing her when her eyes clashed with dark blue ones.

"Darien..."

AN: oh darn look at that, the end all ready. Now i dont want to hear any complaints about if its to short its just the first chapter. I'm trying here people ! ok anyways hope you guys like it, if not let me know! REVIEW!! 


	2. Surprise?

A/N: Alright here you guys go !

Chapter 2: Surprise ?

Title: How Do You Like Me Now

Author: LightningRose

"Darien..."

She stood up quickly and rushed out of the room to where her husband stood. What he was doing there she didn't know, how had he known where she was? Molly said she wouldn't tell him and no one else had known where she was. So how is it, standing behind the nursery window he just stared at her and watched as she softly touched the new born. He must think she was out of her mind!

"Serena, why were you assisting Amy with a labor, and are caring for a new born? This isn't our field, we need to be in surgery in an hour and you have already gone and tired yourself out with that labor." He was being to calm for her liking, if she knew anything it was that he wasn't a very patient person. If he wanted answers then by God the man would have them and in a certain amount of time to. That's why it was so hard for her to lie to him.

"Well Amy has let me work with her a few times in the past and needed some help today so I went down there and...Darien if I hadn't that baby wouldn't be laying in there and the mother could of possibly died ! You and I both know I can't nor will I ever lie to you so I'm just going to tell you straight out alright?" She knew she was being brash, she normally wasn't around him, but being in that labor room today sparked something in her, she felt alive when she delivering babies and then sitting there next to them afterwards just brought such joy to her. So why shouldn't she have that joy everyday? This was what she truly wanted, truly needed. And if he wouldn't give it to her, then she would take it. But when she glanced up again to look at his face, amusement was written all over it. Was it possible he knew what she wanted? Or that she has helped Amy deliver before? She wouldn't know even if she asked him, he wouldn't answer her she was sure of it. But she needed to tell him the truth, she didn't want any secrets with him.

"I have decided I'm going to switch my field, I wish to work with Amy in the labor and child department. And before you say anything Darien, please let me have this, I've never asked you for anything, but this means so much to me. So before you say no please think about it." She closed her eyes waiting for a snide remark or a laugh. But nothing came so she once again looked up to his face. The only thing she saw was a flash of hurt in his eyes before the words she was dying to hear for so long came out of his mouth.

((((((((((((( Serena's POV ))))))))))))))

"If that's what you want Serena, I want you to be happy. I hadn't realized working with me wasn't what you wanted. But after standing here and watching you with that new born, I just know this is where you belong. Your meant to be here for these women and for these babies." What I wanted? I got it ! but why was he hurt by it? I don't know how to explain his response or calm attitude at all today. He has been acting somewhat odd the past few days, I half expected him to get upset but I never in my life would have guessed he would say yes to me. So I did the only thing I could, It just overcame me really, I was so happy and just a burst of engery shot through me.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him...

And what made it that much more enjoyable was he kissed me back.

Where these sudden forward actions have been coming from all day I had no idea, nor did I care at the moment. Because it just got better and better, I was wrapped up in my husbands arms in the middle of our work place making out with him. We hadn't done this since were in kids and it felt so right, having his soft lips pressed against mine I couldn't even surpress my light moan. And thats when it happened.

"I love you so much Darien!" I hadnt even realized I said it as I got down from his arms, partially because he was to shocked to hold onto me any longer. But then the look on his face was what made me remember exactly what I had said. I had told him I loved him...and I meant it. I decided right then and there to turn and walk away, but I didn't ge to far before an arm shot out and grabbed hold my arm. And even though I knew I couldn't get away from him, I didn't want to look at him, to see in his eyes that he didn't feel the same back.

"Serena..." He was breathing hard and it seem difficult for him to get out his sentence. I was the one who just declared she loved her husband for the first time, pretty ironic how it comes out after we've been married a few years huh? But still I couldn't look up at him. I just makes me wonder how many other women had said the same thing to him...or how many he has told that. And because I finally realized I was madly, deeply in love with him, the thought of him being with another woman started to tear at my heart. Today something just snapped inside me, I wasn't going to stand around and let this man, handsome man push me around any longer. If he didn't love me then fine, I would just have to make him love me. Because wheter or not he liked it, he was MY husband and I loved him. No longer would he go warm another woman's bed and leave mine cold. No...OUR bed. Somewhere today I grew a backbone, I was back to the Serena I was before. And it was about damn time !

"I have to go Darien, work to be done you know. We will discuss this over dinner alright? Be sure your home, I'm going to make your favorite." And with that said and done, I walked away from him. Leaving the man who usually had the last word, standing there looking more shocked than if he had seen the bigfoot wearing a pink tutu run in front of him.

"Um...alright." I could of laughed so hard, I was going to get him for what he's done. That gorgeous man was mine and I would make it so NO ONE could even have a piece of him. I just hope he was ready for a rude awakening. Because it was about to smack him upside the head really hard.

A/N: Ok thats it for now, I'm working on the next chapter for Hell's Palace right now to so keep a look out for that ! 


	3. Dinner Date

Chapter 3: Dinner Date

Title: How do you like me now

Author: LightningRose

When she got home she noticed his car already sitting in the garage. They had matching cars, different colors, his black...her's silver.

"Serena? Is that you?" She barely made it into the house, she wasn't ready for tonight no matter how many times she went over everything in her head. She wasn't able to get any work done today, tonights events on her mind constantly. What worried her most was she still had no idea what she was going to do, her plan was to cook him dinner, sit down and talk to him about everything. But that plan went out the window right when she stepped inside. She now knew why her husband called out to her when she opened the door. It was because he had another one of his many little girlfriend's over. Thinking he could get away with it, that just maybe she would be late from work. She could feel the needle pricks in her eyes, telling her she was about to cry but she knew she couldn't, not in front of him. She decided she would be strong, she wouldn't take his cheating any longer especially not after what she had said to him earlier.

"Yea, its me"  
She truly thought she could change him, that things would get better but no matter how many times she told herself that she knew a simple kiss and a meal weren't going to change anything. Standing there in the kitchen she looked at her husband and the woman he had his arms wrapped around. Not moving or making a sound she just thought about how he never held her like that unless he was giving another guy the sign to back off. The memories of their highschool and college years came sweeping in making her finally realize what she needed to do to get her husband to be her's. She needed to play the jealous and protective wife then throw it all back in his face.

Darien let go of the woman as he saw his wife smirk in his direction. He noticed the behavioral change in her the past day and didn't know how to react to it. She slowly made her way towards him and slid her hand up his chest then around his neck. Standing up on her toes to raise herself up to his height she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Excuse me! Like what are you doing?" Serena still attached to her husband glanced over at the woman who was near to shrieking, still having a smirk on her face she gave off the air of a confident woman.

"Kissing my husband of course, perhaps you should run along and leave us some privacy." The woman's eyes widened, she stared at Darien as if asking him if he was going to let her do that.

"Maybe you should go home Cindy." His voice was void of any emotions, the way he always was around her.

"Fine, but don't come running back when your done with her again." Cindy gave Serena a nasty look before grabbing her purse off the counter top and taking her leave.

Serena let go of her husband and walked over to the fridge to get out the items she needed for the meal she was to make. Reaching out for the milk and some cheese she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and a pair of soft lips on her neck. His hot breath moving up to her ear whispering.

"Now why did you do that? Your not acting like yourself my dear." No longer in a playful mood her anger for everything hes ever done to her caused her to snap. She spun around in his arms and kiss him hard on the lips. Pushing him back against the counter wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair grabbing holds of the black silk.

His own arms tightened their hold around her waist sliding up and down her back then sliding down to pull her up so her legs wrapped around him. He started walking towards the living room with her in his arms kissing the life out of him. His hands roaming all over her slim body almost as if their were trying to memorize it, her soft moans making him walk faster to his destination. His knees finally bumping into the couch, he threw her down with him on top of her not minding if he was crushing her just loving the feel of her under him. She stopped kissing him to put small kiss across his face and chin till she reached his ear. Nibbling on it with her teeth and sliding her tongue over the ear lobe she was driving him crazy! Her teasing was new and exciting to him, the reactions he drew from her making him want her more and more.

She blew into his ear and giggled softly when he shook with excitement. He realized right there that he loved her giggle, he never really paid attention to it. And he loved how her small hands ran through his hair, the way they gripped onto him as if he would get up and walk away, as if she was frightened.

He slowly lifted off her and stared at her. Searching her eyes but not sure what of. There was something familar in them that he couldn't place, something that scared him yet excited him. She must of taken the way he looked at her the wrong way because she was no longer looking at him in that way but with an emotion he knew very well.

Coldness.

She pushed him off her and ran up the stairs to their room. He just sat there confused, not knowing if he should care and run after her or stay where he was and not worry about what just happened. In fact he really had no idea what did just happen...he didn't know how to handle the feelings that were rushing through his mind. One thing he did know was she probably didn't want him in the same room as him at the moment and so he decided to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms for the night.

A/N: I don't own sailor Moon ! there I said It...as hard as it was. Ok sorry it was so short people but I have an idea of what I want to be done next and it would go better as another chapter. so be kind ! lol 


	4. The Baby

Chapter 4: The Baby

Title: How Do You Like Me Now

AUthor: LightningRose

The next morning Serena did her usual routine of waking up before dar, putting her jogging clothes on and going for her morning run. Usually by the time she came home Darien was dressed and eating breakfast, reading the paper and glancing at his watch to time her. But when she got home he was still asleep in the room across the hall from their room. Serena knew they had a big surgery today, they had it scheduled a whole month in advance. So being the good wife she was, she made him a cup of coffee and brought it up to him.

Slowly pushing the door open she saw a rumpled mass on the left side of the bed, since she slept on the right side he was used to just the one side. He must of had a rough nights sleep for him not to wake up, but she knew he was looking forward to this day or she wouldn't of disturbed him. Sitting on the side of the bed she shook his shoulder.

"Darien...Darien you need to wake up."

All he did was roll over and grumble a "no."

Laughing softly she shook him harder and said his name louder.

"Come on Darien today is the big day! We've been waiting so long for this day." To her surprise he jumped up rambling about "the baby." He calmed down and looked at her then at her stomache.

" Did you have a nightmare?" Worry was written all over her, why would he be talking about a baby? He just stared at her stomache for the longest time, not looking up but staring at her stomache as if he was trying to solve something.

"Your not pregenant?" He finally looked up into her eyes and she could of sworn he looked sad but why would he be upset over her NOT being pregnant? His question shocked her and made her look down at her own stomache. She knew nothing was in there, no little baby waiting to come into the world and give her love and so much joy. Softly and slowly with a trembling hand she rested it on her flat stomache. It even felt empty to the touch. Suddenly she was knocked out of her daze when she felt a warm and much larger hand rest over her own. She looked up sharply at him, almost asking him "why?"

"No...I'm not pregnant. You should get ready, the surgery is today"  
placing his coffee on the table near her she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to hide her tears from falling. But they didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

Darien sat there for a few minutes wondering what he said or did this time to make her run from him. He had a dream that Serena was pregnant and he got a page from Amy saying it was time, it was the big day. And suddenly he was awake and she was right there but...her stomache wasn't big and round. He was confused for a moment, not registering what was actually going on. But when it finally did sink in that it was all a dream, he just sat there staring at her stomache wondering why he was a little upset. They didn't have time for a baby, hell they didn't even have time for eachother. He still didn't understand why he felt an aching in his chest. He decided to leave it alone and get ready for the day, grabbing his coffee and taking a sip he was ready to start off.

(((((((( In the car )))))))))

They had decided to take one car that morning so it would be faster getting to the hospital...or so they told themselves.  
The car was in a silence, the radio turned off and neither one talking. So when serena's phone started ringing it scared her making her jump and scream a little. Darien only shook his head and drove on, not paying attention to her.

"Hew drew ! wow it's been awhile. How are you?" Andrew was Darien's best friend growing up but they haven't seen much of eachother since Serena and he got married. Serena was really close to Andrew as well much to Darien's dislike. To serena, Andrew was like an older brother, and drew she was his best bud's girl who he happened to have a slight crush on throughout highschool.

"Yea that sounds great. I can't wait...laughing oh Drew don't be mean." Ok now she had Darien's attention. He knew Andrew had a crush on her when they were younger but he wasn't going to fight over her with his best friend, plus it was one sided. But now she was openly flirting with him. Glancing over to his wife he almost slammed on the breaks seeing her twirl a strand of hair around her finger, nibbling on her bottom lip and giggling. She had that sexy flirtatious look women get all the time. Pulling over to the side of the road he snatched the phone from her hands.

"Andrew how are you man? It's been awhile." Glaring at his wife he jabbered away with his old "friend." Serena only stared at him in shock at seeing him revert back to his old ways as if it was highschool all over again.

"That's great man, Yea sounds good we'll be there tonight. Is it fancy, you know how sere gets, always wanting to look her best." He was mocking her she knew it.

What an Ass!

Darien hung up the phone and handed it back to her but didn't let go when she tried pulling it away. She narrowed her eyes at him and tugged harder, that time he let go. And let out a laugh of his own. She truly did love his laugh, it was so deep and rich just like his smooth velvet voice. She could only wish he wouldn't use it to mock her.

"Were going out tonight to meet Drew's new fiance. You really shouldn't flirt with a man whos about to be married." Speeding off towards the hospital they didn't speak again. The tension in the air was smothering, anything could set the other off.

((((( Darien's Thoughts )  
What was she thinking? She knows how mad I get when she flirts with other men, that look she had...she never looks at me like that anymore. Its been years since she last did, whats happening to us? She gorgeous, men would line up to have her and even if they did she wouldn't turn away from me, so why do I turn away from her? Maybe she's thinking she needs to leave me...I honestly have no idea what I would do if that were to happen. What would I do? She's always been there for me, I know I have made her do some stupid things to keep her by my side like change her career plans, and marry me at such a young age. But she's mine, she's always been with me. I can't ever lose her. I have to try harder to keep her, but how? I've been going about it so wrong for so long. Letting her switch to work with Amy is a good start...she was so happy when I said yes. And the way she jumped in my arms and kissed me. Then later that night...she's a wild one. How come i've never seen this side of her before?

The way she touched that baby yesterday, the look in her eyes and then the reaction from this morning...she...she wants a baby. But why hasn't she ever talked to me about it? If thats what will make her happy then i'll give her a baby...we'll have a baby.

(((((( At the Restaurant with Andrew ))))))

"Wow Serena, you sure do know how to impress don't you? Always did look the best out of our group in highschool." Serena and Andrew shared a few laughs during dinner. Rita who was Andrew's girlfriend got along great with Serena, before the night was over those two were the best of friends.

"Drew why don't you stop flirting with my wife before you get Rita all upset." Laughing at his own joke Rita and Andrew joined, Serena on the other hand didn't find it as amusing.

"Ah Dare your still the same, gotta have Sere all to yourself. You never let any other guys enjoy her." Darien's jaw clenched, trying to ingor the faint smile on his wife's face or the twinkle in Andrew's eyes. He layed his hand on Serena's knee squeezing slightly, drawing her attention to him he smiled at her.

"Actually Drew your right I still get protective over what's mine. But it goes double these days if you know what I mean." Everyone looked towards him confused, Serena even sending him a look questioning him on what he was saying. Darien only looked at her with a bright smile, and a look in his eyes which she knew meant don't say anything.

"Serena's pregnant. We just found out today, that's why I'm being over protective." Andrew nearly hooted and hollered when he heard. He reached over and slapped the back of Darien's back and ruffled his hair. A big bright smile on his face. Rita was no different she squeeled in delight and hugged serena, appologizing if it was to tight. Serena only sat there in shock, not fully comprehending what he had just said. She new she wasn't pregnant but why would he lie about it? Why? She looked at him and almost cried at the way he sat there laughing and smiling with Drew and Rita as if she really was pregnant. Did this mean he wanted to have a baby? Or was it just because he didn't want Drew flirting with her anymore? She would find out when they got home. Oh he would get an earful when they got home.

"Wow Serena, your going to be a mommy! Oh this is exciting I can't wait...what do you hope it is a boy or a girl?" So many questions she couldn't answer, so she let Darien do all the talking. She played it off as she wasn't feeling well and so after dinner they headed home. She didn't dare bring it up during the car ride though, afraid he might get upset. But it was he who broke the silence.

"Are you ready to be a mother Serena? Do you want my child growing inside of you? This is what you want isn't it? Cheer up hunny, can't have the mother of my baby all depressed. You know all about labor now, Working in that department will help you along the pregnancy, and i'll be there every step of the way for support." He reached over and squeezed her hand assuring her it was all ok now.

A/N: HAHAHA there two in one day ! hope you enjoy ! 


	5. The Past Revealed

A/N: Ok I want to thank all of you for waiting for all my updates I do realize that I take awhile to update and I am sorry. I am out of school now and will have time to write so you can count on more updats and hopefully the ending to one or more of my stories. Thank all of you once again for waiting and reviewing.

Chapter5: The Past Revealed

Title: How you like me now

Author: LightningRose

She didn't even dare wait for him, slamming the car door after getting out. She walked into the house none to pleased. Who did he think he was! She would kill him if it were legal...no she wouldn't...she couldn't she loved him too much. Serena didn't even make it to her room before breaking down at the top of the stairs. Falling to her knees slowly in her long black dress, would of torn it if it weren't for the slit up the side to her thigh. The moment she felt the step touch her legs her hands flew up to her face she just hoped Darien didn't see here there on the top of the stairs just letting all her pain out by crying. She cried harder than she had ever cried before in her life.

It was her heart wrenching sobs that drew her husband's attention. He had never seen her so much in pain...so broken. It tore at him to see her there so vulnerable and fragile. He knew it was all his fault, that it was he who was to blame for her pain, he was always to blame for her pain. Slowly making his way up the stairs towards his wife he sat down on the step next to her. Hesitantly he reached out for her, softly pulling her into his lap so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He could feel her entire body shaking as she cried...her body was so small compared to his, she really was a fragile thing.

"WHY?...All I've ever wanted... was your love...why must you make me feel this way! Why do I continue to love you when all you do...is hurt me..." She cried harder into his shoulder, getting his shirt all wet. Gripping onto him tighter, she looked up with her puffy red eyes and just stared at him, as if really questioning him and wanting all the answers. But he was too shocked to react to anything. She had just openly confessed she was in love with him. Sure they were married, but now that he thought about it...they didn't express many emotions to one another.

And she loved him...

He didn't know what to say, didn't know if she wanted him to say it back, but hearing her say she loved him made him feel a way he couldn't exactly explain. He was confused, yes he knew he had felt something strong for her since they were young and still does but he didn't exaclty know what the feeling was. So they just sat there, Serena in Darien's arms...just staring at one another. Serena with love and pain in her eyes, while Darien's held confusion and guilt. She took that look as he didn't love her back, yet she couldn't pull herself out of his arms. She loved being held by him, she felt safe in his arms. After some time went by, Darien noticed Serena had fallen asleep in his arms, he could only remember one other time when she had done that. It was back in their first year of highschool. The night he decided Serena would be forever his...the night...he...fell in love. Darien sat there in shock, staring at the top of his wife's head...he had been in love with her all this time. Just all those years of fighting to keep her drew them apart. But he truly did love the woman he held right then.

A young blonde was running through the park, it was dark out and very foggy. She was in a hurry, she called him and just hoped he was there.

"Darien! I'm so happy you came." She ran into his arms making him stumble back slightly. Her voice cracked, he knew she had been crying, she was crying on the phone with him when she called to ask him to meet her at the park. He held onto her tightly, never wanting to let her go, he knew something was wrong but he wouldn't let her go.

"Tell me what's wrong Sere, I can't help if I don't know why you are crying." His voice was so gentle, like his hands as they held her close to him. She calmed down, being with him always made her feel safe like nothing in the world could harm her.

"I heard them talking Dare...I heard them say...we might be moving! I don't want to move, I might not ever see you again...I don't want to leave you." Her voice was broken by her sobs, but he understood what she was telling him. He thought for a moment, what would he do if she left him? The mere thought brough a pain to his heart. He had such strong feelings for her, he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him...ever. His grip tightened around the small girl, looking down into her puffy red eyes he decided that she would be his forever, that she could never leave him...because he loved her.

"I'll take care of it Sere...I won't let them take you away from me ok. Your mine...remember that." Serena only nodded her head and smiled before laying it back down on his chest shutting her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me...your mine and no one elses..."

It was funny really how the next time she had fallen asleep in his arms it was she who declared her love and it was he this time who hurt her. However he did keep his promise to her that night, that he wouldn't let anyone have her except him...and she didn't leave him. Well except to another neighborhood. Darien looked down at his sleeping wife, he smoothed her hair out of her face. He had every right to be protective of her...she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, he didn't know what was wrong with him. She deserved so much more, not a man who took advantage of such a wonderful gift. He had the love of this golden angel and yet he cheated on her and slept around. Why would she stay with him after all the heartbreak he has obviously put her through? Why did she love him so much? Darien was shocked to feel his throat tighten and his eyes begin to sting. Closing his eyes and calming down his arms tightened around Serena while standing up with her still in his arms. He carried her to their bedroom and layed her down on their bed. Only after laying her down he didn't leave.

"This is still my room...why shouldn't I be allowed to lay in the same bed as my wife?" Darien's features softened as he slid in next to her only removing their shoes. He would take the chance of her yelling at him in the morning about how wrinkled her new dress was...if only meant he got to hold her in his arms again.

A/N: Short yes I know, but you guys know me, I have to have the make the wake up scene the start of the new chapter. And don't worry that will be out in a few days I already have some of it written down. Review please I don't mind a lil help if you think it needs work! Love all of you ! 


	6. It's a Start

Chapter 6: It's a Start

Title: How Do You Like Me Now

Author: LightningRose

* * *

The first thing she felt when she woke up was the splitting headache, and the second was the heavy pull across her stomache. Opening her eyes slowly Serena looked down to see an arm draped over her waist...and that arm was attached to a man she didn't want to see just yet. She knew why she had the headache, it was from all the crying she had done last night, crying on the stairs...in her husband's arms. He must think her a fool to break down how she did. She looked at her husband's face as he slept, it had been years since he held her so close while sleeping, they normally slept in different beds or he just slept with a different woman all together. Yet as she gazed at him she couldn't feel the anger she so much wanted to feel, she wanted to hate him for what he had done to her. She wished he could just see how much he has hurt her through all the years they were together, but looking at him now she realized she could never hate him, this beautiful man...the man she loved with every ounce of her being. Turning slowly and softly in his arms so that she was facing him completely, she brought her hand up to rest gently on his face. Tracing her finger over his soft lips, over his fine cheek bones and then softly brushing away strands of his gorgeous hair out of his eyes. Those eyes that she loved more than anything about him, they used to tell her how much he cared about her, she didn't need him to say the words, all she had to do was look into his eyes. Now a days it wasn't that simple, his eyes had turned cold and no more warm feelings came from them. A sigh escaped from her mouth without her notice, it was so unfair how she could love this man so much and he couldn't even smile at her with half of what she felt for him.

"All I want is your love..." It was barely a whisper, and she said it mainly to herself than to him. Thinking he was asleep and he wouldn't ever know what she had said, she started to ease her way out of his arms and finally out of the bed all together. She would leave him in bed while she showered and made breakfast. But the moment she shut the bathroom door his eyes opened and he stared at the spot she was just laying in. So many thoughts were running through his head, last night's confession, this mornings confession and the fact she touched him. What had happened to him, who had he become? He cheats on her and she stays with him, he never gives her a moments attention and she still loves him. Darien layed there for a moment, thinking over everything, then he made a decision...he would show his wife the man she always thought him to be. He would give her love and everything she wanted. Crawling out of the bed he made his way towards the bathroom, slowly opening to the door so it wouldn't make any noise, he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" He bent down to whisper into her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist. She was spooked only slightly enough to jump in his arms, she fit perfectly against him. He always knew how well they went together, it felt so right to hold her, better than any other woman every felt. What was he thinking? He was the luckiest man on the planet, why would he ever cheat on her? He noticed she still hadn't said anything to him, was she uncomfortable?

"I can leave and take one later if you want me to." He hoped to God she wouldn't kick him out. To his relief she turned in his arms and shook her head.

"No...I want you to stay." Serena stared up at her husband, they hadn't taken a shower together in so long, it felt nice to be held in his arms again.

"I'm sorry..." He wasn't very good at apologies but she knew what he meant, she understood his desperate plea. And it made her heart clench, she knew she would forgive him but she just wished she could throw it in his face and hate him. He deserved her hate. Looking up into his eyes at that moment she knew just how sorry he was. Those eyes, after so many years had finally shown warmth, his beautiful eyes she fell in love with were smiling down at her.

"I know...but it will take time." She traced her fingers over his chest and face, she just loved touching him. Knowing he was really there with her made her so happy, to know he was with her and not some other woman.

"Anything Serena, I'll do anything to make it up to you. You can start that new job with Amy, and I'll never even look at another woman. And then when you feel as though I have made it up to you, we can try having a baby. I want you to be happy Serena, I want to have a child with you." He thought his heart would explode from the look she was giving him, her smile was so bright, her eyes shining and wide. It felt good knowing he made her feel happy, yes this would work out. He loved her and he would do anything to show her that. Bending down to whisper again into her ear, he lifted her up and pulled her closed to his body.

"We can start now if you want my love. I can not wait for the day I see a small little you running around or a small version of me. I love you Serena...forever and always." He felt her smile before kissing him softly against the lips. He meant it too...


	7. Author's Note

A/N: First off I loved all the reviews, you guys are all so great! I'm glad you enjoy my stories. But hey I'm a girl too, don't think he's off the hook that easy. What's that popular saying? "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Serena will be getting him back you can count on that. I love a good jealousy scene !

1. Serena will get him back she's hurt and though she might love the man more than anything, she's not gonna let him get off like that !

2. Who wants a baby? Think he deserves to be a father?

3. Should I add Seiya, Diamond, or an original character? For the pay backs a bitch scene?

4.I'm going to start typing up the next chapter for this story sometime next week possible this weekend, so if anyone has any ideas or wants to vote for which guy I put in, send another review or e-mail me at !

LightningRose


	8. You're Looking A Bit Green

Title: How Do You Like Me Now

Chapter 8: You're looking a Bit Green

Author: LightningRose

* * *

It had been only a month into her new job and starting over with Darien when…He showed up.

They were doing fine, Amy was great, she loved working with the babies, and Darien was being the perfect husband. But she couldn't help but feel like she let him off too easy, and now this new surgeon walks in like he owns the place…it was like the Goddess of Wrath placed him on a silver platter for her to play with and dangle in front of Darien. She knew it would take time for everything to go the way they wanted, the one thing taking more time was Darien's insatiable appetite for flirting with the pretty nurses. Well if he could flirt then she could flirt…it was fair right?

"Isn't he just gorgeous!? Sure Dr. Shields is more than enough eye candy but now two of them and on the same floor?! I love my job." She heard the nurses squeal against the counter; didn't they have jobs to do? But it did boost her ego to know she was married so such yummy "eye candy" as they called him. She decided to ignore them and finish reading the file on her next patient. Until she was interrupted of course.

"Excuse me; I'm Dr. Ross, the new surgeon. And you are?" Well he was definitely forward she could see that. But she noticed her husband coming down the hallway from the corner of her eye so why not play a little game?

"Oh yes I've heard the nurses talking about you, I'm Dr. Shields, but you can call me Serena. It's very nice to meet you." She gave him her brightest smile and watched as his widened. Ha! That was just too easy.

"Ah Serena, what a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful woman, please call me Diamond." She smiled and nodded. He asked her a few other questions such as what department she worked in, complimenting her on other things. It was then she noticed her husband standing behind a wall watching them, thinking no one could see him. Time to turn up the heat.

"Diamond your too sweet! You better stop before I start to blush." She laid her petite hand on his arm, patting him softly…and noticed he was well built in the process. He merely shot her a smile that she could only assume he thought to be seductive and make her fall for him.

"Oh but I'm sure you would look extremely sexy with a light blush on that gorgeous face of yours. Tell me do you have a boyfriend?" He was just trying way too hard and it took everything she had not to burst out laughing.

"Nope, no boyfriend…" his smile got wider, "But I do have…"

"A husband." The ice coming from his voice sent chills up her spine, but she shook it off and looked at Darien.

Smiling up at the two men she walked over to her husband, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel his anger, he was probably glaring at her but she was only getting him back Later she would show him that he was the only man for her.

"Diamond, I would like you to meet my husband. Dr. Darien Shields, he's a surgeon here to." Maybe it was her new found confidence or maybe it was still the Goddess of Wrath helping her out but she felt like things were going to get fun.

The two men glared at one another, Darien's arm tightening around Serena's shoulders, and Diamond issuing a challenge with his eyes. Whatever Serena thought she did, whether on purpose or innocently, it was known between the men, a fight was just started.

A fight for Serena.


End file.
